The Third Brother
by Phoenix-sol
Summary: UPLOAD! Wow, I rewrote this chapter because I hated the old version (that’s why it took so long) from now on I’m settling for having everything in the third-person narrative except for my star character; Scyeth. K, now that this is over; read!!
1. Scyeth-Coraff-Maheen

_For those who read the last fic I wrote;_

_Yeah, I know, it's been ages since I updated my old fic, but what can I do? I was grounded. Plus my little sister wiped out the hardware, which means I lost the story -I haven't compensated yet, but I'm starting…_

_In the mean time, bite into this, it's a new idea I've been thinking about, it's set before the last book, okay? So Ax isn't taken by the One. It's bound to go further and I have the next chapter already in writing, but I'll only post it depending on your reaction, if no one reacts I'll probably not bother posting then next chapter…_

_We'll see how it goes…_

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

Coming right behind you!

It's mine!

Watch it!

Hooves pounded the early morning grass. The soil was wet and clumps of earth flew as eight hooves jackhammered the soil. I aimed my blade. Presenting the dull side always.

Fwaaap!

The blade connected! Got it!

The ball blew across the grass, Cathydor approached it timidly and-

Fwaap!

A block!

It was a member from the rivalry team, Ramor, the heaviest Andalite on field. Instead of leaving Ramor on the defense they had him on the attack. A good move on behalf of our rivalry, no one was really interested in wrestling the drift ball out of Ramor's reach. First half we managed to talk Hagher into doing it. The result was not pretty.

Through my stalk eyes I watched a very bruised looking Hagher scowling at us. He was probably mad that we deliberately kicked him off the game.

Right now, I wished we had kicked Cathydor off the game. Cathydor is great as far as defense went, but attacking was never his specialty. So it never occurred to him that he should probably try and win back the ball from Ramor.

In the small league drift ball teams, it was okay to have members on your team with varying age. Ramor's the oldest on the field on this particular match, I considered trying to single handedly steal the drift ball away from him but had to reconsider. Ramor may be my neighbor and my friend, but that does not mean he would make it easy for me, as an adult, his concern is to make sure everyone has a fair chance at play. 

Oh, by the way, I'm Scyeth-Coraff-Maheen, Captain of the undefeated Whestler Academy Drift Ball team. Brother of Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. And yes, can you believe it; I never met either of them.

My eldest brother is dead. My second eldest is assumed dead. That leaves me. Scyeth. And I tell you that I'm not joining the military.

I would like to do that, maybe if my brothers were alive they might have encouraged me, but I have grown out of the need to join the military and go burn some slugs as my friend Hagher would say, in any case, the real reason behind why I had declined enlisting was because my parents –_both_ my parents- were opposed to it.

I didn't need to wonder why.

My mother had told me that Father became quite withdraw and depressed after Elfangor's death. And that my birth brought him out of his deep depression. In any case, I have never known my father to be depressed in any way. And nor did I believe that he had been depressed by the death of his eldest sons. He had me; that was enough. 

Or so I thought.

Idgar! I roared suddenly, springing into action and galloping after Ramor take his right!

I approached Ramor on his left, Idgar took his right, we boxed him in and as Idgar tripped him I stole the drift ball. A member from the rivalry team leapt over his fallen teammate and tore after us as both Idgar and I ran at the opposite direction.

Two more team members from Ashelmore University of Engineering Arts raced behind us. One of them -just by looking at him- I instantly recognized as a runner due to his lightweight body. If he so much as tried fighting the ball from me he would be trampled dirt and broken bones.

The other guy looked like he could fight me and loose easily, I felt confident enough to continue galloping with the ball drifting no more than a few feet away from my blade per swipe.

I was swiftly reaching the goal posts. In two more strides I would be in striking distance…

The object is to get the ball to impact one of the three poles that the rivalry team defended. The object was _not_ to connect the ball with a fellow team member's knee. As I just did.

Idgar! I yelled over his surprised yelp of pain, partly annoyed that he was standing there blocking my path and annoyed that I haven't told him to clear the way. What was wrong with me? Usually I didn't make such stupid mistakes.

Our instructor yelled angrily at both of us and we managed not to crash into each other, the light runner swept between us and stole the ball, and accelerated towards our posts.

Defense! I yelled, Get back in line!

Defense had been drifting forward ever since the ball (which was stuck to the rivalry team's territory throughout the match and finally reached ours) along with all the excitement was far away. They scuttled back and Cathydor, first in line of defense tried to tackle the runner but failed, leaving the job to Kuer, Lumnar and Ajeel. But Ajeel was too far left to be much help and Lumnar had been caught off guard, Kuer turned to tackle but the runner was already within striking distance.

Noo! Dargeion wailed in my head as the drift ball hit the center post. We _had_ them!

I tried hard not to show any emotion on my face as the referee announced the end of the game. My team, seven in total headed to the center of the field, the other team did the same. I tried hard not to look angered. I didn't want them to savor their victory.

They couldn't. They couldn't openly gloat about it, we had nearly beaten them but lost because of general clumsiness on our part. If it weren't for that swift hoofed runner we would have won, if he had hit any post aside from the center post _I_ would have won. _We_, my team, would have won!

But we lost.

And already, the other team was boasting.

The referee announced the winner –literally slapping it on our faces- and I stepped forward and touched tail blades with the other team's Captain, Randof. And he smirked openly.

I resisted the urge to knock his head off his shoulders and stiffly hauled my team off the field.

I started yelling at them but was interrupted by our instructor who shouted at us for being lazy and un-coordinated and told us to meet him after The Sunset High Celebration.

He left us after a while and we roamed lazily across our field –yes, beaten on our own turf, how embarrassing- I stretched my tail and called my team in, beaconing them to come closer and listen to what I had to say.

We were eight, the usual number of players on a small league Drift Ball game. The bigger leagues had up to twenty-eight players and the game was a bit more complicated. Lumnar, Kuer, Ajeel and Cathydor played on the defense line, the rest, Dargeion, Idgar, Hagher and me played on the attack line.

You would think that I would launch into a lecture right then about how important coordination is in a game of Drift Ball. I didn't, we had more significant things to talk about.

Like the Sunset High Celebration.

Have any of you found partners? I asked.

No, and thanks to mister popularity I probably wouldn't, at least, not when I'm looking like _this_. Hagher grumbled indicating at his bruised form with his left arm and stared at me.

Me neither, Cathydor said, I-

You just shut up. Idgar interrupted him, You almost had a partner, she would have said 'yes' if only you asked.

I couldn't. Cathydor replied, trying hard not look uncomfortable.

Why? Lumnar asked.

Because-

Because he was too busy being embarrassed to ask her! Idgar shook his eye-stalks at Cathydor, you have got to loosen up Cathydor. Why can't you be a little bit bolder? They'll kick you out of the military if you aren't prepared to be headstrong, you know that don't you?

Now, Cathydor definitely looked embarrassed, he shifted his weight and said. I tried. I-

One of these days, when your superior officer asks you why haven't you plunged into a bold suicidal mission you'll say 'I tried.' And then, that would be that. And one of these days, when-

Alright. I cut in, we get it. If Cathydor couldn't get a partner for the Sunset High Celebration then that's okay, I'm going without a partner so he could come with me.

Everyone stared at me like I was nuts. Kuer, Lumnar, Hagher, Dargeion, Idgar and even Ajeel who usually ignored me. Cathydor looked even more uncomfortable.

What? I asked defensively.

Have you lost your brain? Kuer asked me.

Did he ever have a brain to begin with? Hagher intervened innocently.

No. Idgar answered and I swiped at Hagher giving Idgar a mocking angered look. Hagher side stepped and Idgar jumped sideways to counter me.

Why aren't you going with Nateesh? Lumnar asked skeptically after Idgar, Hagher and I settled down.

Because that's who Cathydor is going with, I said still grinning at Hagher. Cathydor emitted a high chocking sound,I'm going to drift along with them.

I can't! Cathydor shrilled. She's supposed to go with you!

Actually, what he meant to say was that he wouldn't go with her because he's afraid he would humiliate himself in front of her and everybody.

You're taking her. I said, that's what I told her yesterday night. You can't say no. I gave her my word.

Cathydor looked sick. No you didn't.

Nateesh is Prince Suleman-Thyill-Fereen's daughter. You'd have to be insane to mess up while you are with her. It is never a good idea to take a Prince's daughter to a Celebration unless you _know_ that you are not going to screw up. I'm not sure why, It's just the way it is.

Oh, and Prince Suleman is a very important person in the Andalite High Command, so I think there's something there that implies 'losers beware'.

I know I have a partner, Idgar has one too, Kuer told me he finally found one yesterday –cutting it close aren't you?- and Dargeion as well as Ajeel aren't going to be there. Lumnar concluded, So, all of us have partners except for Hagher and Scyeth?

Dargeion couldn't come because he had work to do in the Academy and Ajeel was preoccupied with family business –or so he says- I knew for a fact that even though Kuer and Idgar were going to attend I wouldn't see them. Since their scoops are on the eastern side of the continent they would have to attend in the eastern hall. We were attending in the western hall.

So that left Cathydor, Hagher, Lumnar and me.

Ajeel was the first to leave the group and Dargeion went with him, and I felt a little bit relieved. Relaxed even. I don't know why but I dislike Ajeel. And Dargeion is his best friend so the two were never close to me.

Which, to be honest, didn't bother me. I had plenty of friends, but the closest I could find where here, on the team.

If I were any closer to Hagher he would have been my _shorm_. But I'm not that close so he's my best friend. Hagher is a hard person to like; he's extremely fond of himself and his stupid practical jokes. And for some reason, his brain is full of witty comments.

They could get very annoying in a very…touchy situation.

Now, Idgar _is_ Hagher's _shorm_. So I see a lot of him when Hagher is around. I suppose Hagher and I were closer before he met Idgar. I fell second place on Hagher's 'list of friends' when Idgar showed up. At first I had been annoyed about the whole thing. Now, it was okay though.

Lumnar is who I'd spend the evening with if I didn't want anyone to bother me, he's usually quite but in an assertive way. It's not that Lumnar didn't have anything to say, he does, it's because he isn't the sort of person who would start conversations.

_I_ am the sort of person who would start conversations so it was not unusual that Lumnar ends up listening to me ramble for long periods of times. He was a listener, I suppose I'm a talker.

My mother had always told me I'm narcissistic.

Okay, okay, just because I like to talk a lot –and the subject has always been something that revolves around me- that does not make me a self-centered person.

Does it?

Cathydor is a different story. He acts like he had just fallen out of the sky and was just practicing taking his first steps. Stumbling the entire way.

I don't know how he came on the team. I don't even know why I like him. I have never known myself to waste my time with people like Cathydor, shy and timid, but you know what? It's nice to give instead of take all the time. Cathydor isn't able to 'give' you anything; he sort of latches and looks around in a panicked state.

Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but it is not far from the truth.

I broke off from the group and wasn't surprised to see Cathydor coming with me.

Thanks, I…you caught me off guard. I didn't expect you to do that.

See what I mean? Even Cathydor knows that I had a tendency to take more than what is necessary. I knew that I had shocked the others in my little gesture.

Actually, I knew Hagher would comment on that. And he wouldn't call it a 'little gesture'.

Okay, maybe I did like Cathydor more than I showed to people. The reason I wouldn't show it to people was because Cathydor doesn't look like he's able to stand up for himself let alone stand up for a friend.

In any case, what distinguished Cathydor from the rest was his loyalty. That is one thing I couldn't ignore about him. The others would say something like maybe we'd get together and pull a prank on 'you-know-who'; they'd do it and frame another teammate in the process. Can you _believe_ them?

That's okay, I said shrugging it off, I wasn't lying when I said Nateesh wanted you as a partner.

I thought you liked Nateesh. Cathydor asked timidly.

There are many other females. I said offhandedly, then I grinned, bet you one of them is going to come over and ask me why I haven't got a partner.

That's why you're going alone? To…to project one of you're images? he questioned.

I'm not going alone. I said irritably, I said I'd be drifting with you and Nateesh. That way I could tell you how _not_ to screw up.

Cathydor flushed. He started to say something.

Don't worry, I was just joking. I smiled, relax, Sunset High wouldn't be a nightmare, you just look forward to it. Alright?

Cathydor looked slightly relieved at that.

I have to go. I said, I'll meet you with the others at Sunset High. Be there Cathydor. And make sure Nateesh is with you. 


	2. Just Estrid

Don't you just love my stories? I've managed to make chapter two more interesting, if you read it you'll sort of figure out where this is all heading. And, oh, morpherkidvb my style didn't really change, I have a few styles for writing stories and this one had to be told that way.

For all of you who love the original animorphs characters –you'll get to see them soon.

And yup, like all my stories, -most of them anyway- this plot is…unusual. So it's worth reading…I think, it all goes down to you.

Last thing. R-E-V-I-E-W. I need to know what you people think about this…I really don't want to waste my time, I've written right up to the fourth chapter, I'm not writing anymore until I know it's worth it…you know? It's 'cause I'm busy…anyway, read on.

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Just Estrid**

The grand hall is a huge place. It did not have any solid walls but the majority of the structure was made out of Splex-glass and steel beams reinforced the core of the building.

It was night with only the third moon peeking out from underneath a heavy cloud. The fourth moon was present but not to our eyes, it had just started its lunar cycle so its surface was completely dark.

Lightening inside the grand hall was dimmed and a deep indigo in color. I was standing on one of the eight podiums that lined the Inner Circle. The Inner Circle is the dancing floor and above it is the Great Dome.

There were many faces I did not recognize. But there was one body that stuck out like a jacked blade. Ramor's bulk -as usual- stuck out plainly, he looked slightly comical against his partner, a delicate looking female who looked like she would shatter if he missed his step and treaded on her hooves.

But he never did. Despite being huge he's extremely graceful. At least as far as where his next step would be, all in all he looked awkward and out of place. He caught me looking at him and quickly looked away.

Yes, he too thought that he looked ridiculously out of place. I knew the girl who he had as a dancing partner, it was Cleapath. Ramor told me that he had plans to marry her. I didn't know how serious he was when he told me about it. Actually, now that I thought about it, Ramor had told me that he and Cleapath were engaged. The marriage ceremony itself would be four weeks form now. Something like that. I wasn't paying attention.

No matter how meticulously I searched I could not find Shrag. Shrag is our other neighbor. He lived alone and led a pretty secretive life. I would be surprised if I saw him right here dancing. Shrag didn't strike me as a person who took part in public activities. Actually my parents have been a little bit skeptical when they first met our new neighbor, a scrawny looking outsider who didn't look like he would come over for a little _Esspar root_ if you asked him.

Sharg no longer looks as scrawny as the first time I met him, he looks a bit better these days, but his physique was downright feeble against Ramor's impressive bulk.

Though my parents took an immediate disliking to our new neighbor, I have managed –to my parents distress- to become a sort of friend to Shrag. Though he is much older than me –actually he's older than Ramor by a few years- he had come to like me but showed his liking in strange ways.

I usually blunder into his small scoop uninvited received a string of irritated vulgar vocabulary. Despite his downright impolite manner (I used to wait for him to invite me into his scoop but ended up waiting long minutes for a reply that was obviously not coming) and his coldness to anyone who intrudes his privacy; he had on some rare occasions surprised me by covering for me or getting my parents to turn the other way.

Not many neighbors will suddenly tread on your grass and rudely interrupt your parents shouting to give them an irrelevant notice of just how badly managed the grass on the border is, just so that _you_ could get a few moments to recompose yourself and delver a valid speech, giving reason and justification behind actions which really are unimproved of by your parents.

So between Ramor –who would reprimand my wrong doing- and Shrag who _wouldn't_ reprimand any of my doings I have two neighbors who provide a twenty-four hour watch service being my back.

Nateesh, Cathydor was saying, would you like to-

Yes. she interrupted him, it was writing clear on his face what he was going to ask her so she saved him the trouble and the pain of waiting for an answer. why don't we go dance? Scyeth looks like he's having the time of his life.

The next part was a dry comment meant for me, Nateesh took Cathydor's outstretched hand and he led her to the Inner Circle. I watched them a little wistfully as they melded with all the other pairs. Cathydor managed not to humiliate himself and I saw Lumnar bowing to his partner -elegant as always. Doing everything perfectly like he's rehearsed the entire thing a million times over in private.

My eyes wondered to the fifth podium and I caught Hagher's bruised face –quite distinct against all the other faces- he was talking to a group of girls. The lead girl –the one he was talking to- finally turned around waving him off and her fellow friends sniggered at him.

Hagher caught me staring at him and he gave me a jauntily wave yelling something over the din. The girls turned to see who it was he was waving at and very suddenly, they started to come towards me.

Hagher winked with his left main eye (a very black-and-blue looking eye, who knew that Ramor was capable of inflecting so much damage purposely?) and took the other way around to get to me first. Of course he had to weave in through the crowd knocking people over but hey, he got there before them.

He swiveled behind me and came to a less-than-graceful-stop, almost crashing in to me.

Ladies! He panted as they came nearer. Shoving me aside. You have changed your minds then? Which one of you would like to spend the evening with me?

The lead girl's friend made a sound that was a merge between the words get serious and push off.

But I noticed her eyeing Hagher. The other girls have broke off to find their partners. Except for the lead girl who walked right up to me.

Now that she was closer I noted just how older she was than both Hagher and me, and that what I thought to be her friend could have been her younger sister.

The younger sister was around our age. The lead girl looked like she would have been Ramor or Shrag's partner.

Who are you? She asked me, and I felt myself flush as she came even closer. Aren't you Scyeth? That boy who's always in trouble?

Usually, I would have had a reply at the ready, but the girl was just…I don't know, I felt funny around her.

And it's hard to envision me feeling funny in front of any female.

Something about her made me think twice, she didn't sound like your usually offbeat country girl. She was…something.

She didn't look like a country girl either. Or act like one for that matter.

Scyeth, Hagher hissed at me privately, will you _stop_ staring!

My eyes snapped out of their daze and I bowed, took her hand, It would be a my pleasure to entertain you tonight.

She laughed, soft silvery laughter, I like the sound of that.

I grinned and left Hagher and the other girl alone. I danced with her for…I don't know, I lost track of time. I just let my mind wonder as we swayed with the beat of the soft music and swept along with the other dancing couples.

She had her arms over my neck. My hands were on her midsection. She looked even more dazzling beneath the indigo light. My heart raced as she looked into my eyes.

What's your name? I asked her.

She smiled and said, wouldn't you like the night to pass on quickly?

No. I wouldn't mind if it took longer than usual.

Estrid. She said finally, that's my name.

Just Estrid? I inquired. Nothing else?

Just Estrid.

Okay, I said, pausing slightly, waiting for Ramor to stop glaring at me, you know, the look that said 'exactly what do you think you're doing dancing with a woman twice your age?', yes, something my father or elder brother –if he were still alive- would ask, Estrid. -I pronounced her name slowly- what are you doing here alone?

Nothing. She smiled, actually, I was accompanying my cousin. I promised that I would take time off my work to go with her. 

Ah. I thought so. I said, so it was a relative. I grinned, Okay, next question, why did you come to me?

She didn't really seem to be paying attention to my question, she was still looking at me very closely and I found myself getting uncomfortable.

She finally shook her head –a strange thing to see- and replied, I wanted to meet you.

We were so close I could practically see myself reflected off her eyes, I saw the glint of my tail blade carried erect at shoulder level, the way any Andalite male would carry his blade. Her small blade was lowered and it curved touching her left rear hoof as she danced. It was about then that I caught something wrong with this picture –me, the young boy dancing with a young adult girl. A beautiful girl that is. 

You wanted to meet _me_? I repeated.

Wait. She came here so that she could _meet me?_ _Me?_

If I were her –_if­­_- I wouldn't even glance at me for half a second. What did she want from me? Me, a boy half her age?

Yes.

Why?

She sighed and broke off our dancing. She turned and started leaving the Inner Circle.

Hey.

I followed her, she had gone right out of Grand Hall and out on to the warm summer night.

How old are you? I asked her, she was looking wistfully at the sky with all four of her eyes. Estrid?

Not much older than one of your brother.

Ah. So _this_ is what it was about. Okay, I could handle this. It wasn't the first time I had a girl ask me about my brothers. But this was the first time one of them went to peculiar length to open a conversation.

This is something new.

Which brother? Elfangor?

No. She said, and I was relieved because that meant she wasn't twice my age. So there was some hope. That's how beautiful she was. Aximili.

Ah, well. I said slowly, I never met either of them. _but I wish I had. If that would get you talking._

Have you talked to either of them? She asked me.

No.

Her face dropped, she looked sad.

Why?

I just wanted to know if…

If what?

Nothing, forget it.

You want to dance some more?

No. Its okay. I think I've bothered you enough.

Oh. I tried to hide my disappointment.

Tell my cousin that I'm waiting for her here, okay?

Okay. Why did she sound so sad so suddenly? Was it something I said? So what, I never talked to either of my dead brothers, she couldn't hold that against me, it's not like it's my fault.

I walked back into the hall feeling confused and disoriented. Watched Hagher's bruised form dance in the Inner Circle. The girl knew how to dance at least. She was teaching him and it looked like Hagher was no good student.

Cathydor looked a bit better than Hagher. Hagher had finally caused the girl to crack up laughing at him; she shook her stalk eyes at him and then left him in the Inner Circle where he pretended to dance with a phantom. She glanced at him briefly, came back and lightly touched his face with her hand, and then she left him staring at her. After snapping out of his trance he practically tore after her. I watched the two disappear out of the hall.

My eyes located my other friends.

Nateesh looking beautiful as always, kind hearted, careful not to show Cathydor that he was screwing up just a bit.

A decent Ramor had finally gotten off the Inner Circle and was talking with Cleapath, they were standing beside one of the giant windows.

Lumnar was still dancing though, his head held just as high as his tail. His partner looked really absorbed into whatever it was that he was telling her.

And there I was, standing alone, on the podium still thinking just how great it felt to be in the Inner Circle dancing alone with Estrid.

Ramor walked towards me, with him Cleapath in tow. He gave me an odd stare, who was that? What did she want?

I shrugged. she just wanted to'meet' me.

Who was she? I didn't know why Ramor was acting like that. It was a bit odd but I didn't care. All I saw was Estrid's eyes.

I said who was she?

Estrid.

Estrid?

Just Estrid. A girl who wanted to meet me.

A girl I promised to entertain for the night.

Whoever that girl was.


	3. BaseOne

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BaseOne**

Mother? Father?

I wandered into our scoop, it was late and already the second moon was high in the sky. Stars dotted the deep blue skies and only a few clouds remained after yesterday' downpour.

Father?

No one was home. This worried me; at this hour my family would be home. But they weren't.

Maybe my mother has a conference and my father finally decided to give in to Baroff's offer to go to Gox-48.

Baroff is a family friend, our neighbor. Ramor's father. Baroff and my father were friends. Ramor is older than me; he actually met Aximili _and_ Elfangor. So sometimes, he'd talk about them.

Truthfully, Ramor is Elfangor's friend since he's around his age. I thought about going to his family's scoop but decided against it. He may start talking about my screwing up in the field yesterday. I've had heard enough talk about it.

He wouldn't boast about it though, he wasn't that kind of person. I suppose he wouldn't even mention the topic. Ramor may have gotten himself in the Drift Ball team in his university but that didn't make him a die-hard fan. Actually, he told me once that the only reason he played the sport was so that he could get a little exercise.

It was lonely in our scoop. And I found the prospect of spending the late evening alone extremely boring. Besides. I could ask Ramor. Maybe he'd know where my father was.

I trotted into my neighbor's land and carefully I edged toward the scoop. Maybe if I just saw Baroff there then I wouldn't have to talk to Ramor. The last thing I needed was get Cleapath and Ramor annoyed, they probably had important stuff to talk about what with their marriage ceremony nearing. They're supposed to pick a scoop of their own; they still haven't decided on the location.

I saw no one wondering outside the scoop. I didn't want to barge into the scoop uninvited.

I yelled a bit to get anyone's attention. If 'anyone' was home that was. 

Scyeth, is that you?

Great. Ramor's mother. I don't have anything against her but if she found out that there was no one in our scoop she'd have me spend the evening with her.

It gets embarrassing if you came to your scoop finding your neighbor's son staying with your mother. Even though Ramor wouldn't mind but I found it childish of me.

Ramor has always acted like a bigger brother for me. And I have yet to catch him doing something wrong. He even covers for me in case I did something my parents might disapprove of. And there is a lot that I do that my parent's might object to.

Personally. I'd rather face my parent's than Ramor.

Are you looking for Ramor? She asked me, coming out of the scoop, he's not here dear, he said he was out with his friends.

Oh. Of course. His teammates might have spent the rest of the evening together celebrating their victory over the previously undefeated Whestler Academy team. It made sense.

Is Baroff here? I asked her.

No. He went out with your father.

Gox-48? I guessed. It was the showroom they used to display new models of fighters. They have shows too. You know. So that you can see the fighters in action, and they even have a flight stimulator, like the ones they use to train _Aristh_s.

I wouldn't know.

So…if he weren't at Gox-48 where would he be?

What is wrong, honey? Aiel asked me, she walked over, Is everything all right? I could call Baroff if you are worried-

No. No. I'm fine. I said hastily. I turned around and started to walk back home, thank you for your help.

She shrugged and went back into the scoop.

I trotted back onto my family's land and into our scoop and went near our computer. Opened my mother's DP –Day Planner. And found that she had a SCC conference running at about now. My father's DP showed nothing.

That was not unusual. My father no longer has a busy schedule. After he retired from his service in the military, his only 'job' was to work full time on designing heat transfer components.

That is our family's contribution to aiding shipbuilding. Ramor's family starts the first process in building the components. And the neighbor's on our right -Shrag- transports the finished products.

I took off to Gox-48, quickly calling Cathydor to meet me there. I wasn't going to wonder in there alone.

The DP had not been made for the convenience of worried sons who were wondering where their fathers might be, but for the authority to quickly locate residence.

When I was younger –much, much younger- I recalled my parents putting every stupid trip outside the scoop into the DP. My mother once wrote why she was taking me to the clinic so they could locate her easily. If my friends had ever read my parent's DP that day they would have died laughing at me and I would have burned to death with embarrassment.

I didn't understand it back then. But now I did, Aximili had once asked for my parents while he was on Earth. The military was able to locate my father easily –since he was so punctual and accurate- while they couldn't locate my mother –even though she kept accurate notes. Ever since then my mother made sure the entire world knew where she was and when she would be there.

And now, even after all the years my mother still wrote accurate entries –I always made sure it didn't include anything about me- but my father had stopped doing it and finally accepted my brothers' deaths.

But even that –my brother calling from Earth- I had not heard from my parents but from Ramor.

I stepped off the P-Train and easily found myself approaching Gox-48. It was in the smallest spaceport –proportionally small, the place was huge- and you could see some transporters and individual fighters –even a dome ship- in cradles. Must have been landed for servicing.

I went into Gox-48 and found Cathydor waiting impatiently near gallery three –just like I told him.

Scyeth, any reason why you wanted to urgently meet me in gallery three? There's nothing new.

I laughed, Did I say urgently? I meant quickly, in any case, you got the correct message.

Cathydor looked at me seriously, then why did you call me here?

You weren't doing anything important. I said coming up to him.

Why do you take whatever it is I was doing for granted? He sounded a little bit annoyed with me.

Okay, I'm sorry. Will you move on now?

Where?

Just…come on.

Cathydor and I walked all over Gox-48. And still I didn't find my father or Baroff.

Why are we here again?

And I haven't told Cathydor why I need him with me.

Just thought you needed the exercise. Trying to hide my disappointment. _Where_ was my father? And _why_ was it bothering me?

Cathydor noted something unusual about my thought speak tone, he looked at me wearily, what is it?

I shrugged, sorry if I wasted your time. You could go back home now.

Unfortunately that didn't wave off Cathydor. I swear that as the days pass by Cathydor becomes more and more bolder. Maybe he got it from me.

I'm not falling for it Scyther. He said, something is bothering you. What is it?

Nothing. I said, I was just fooling around.

Now, Cathydor looked embarrassed, you wanted Nateesh to go with you to the Sunset High-

No! I said quickly, don't confuse things okay? I didn't drag you all the way here just so I could find a way to tell you I made a stupid mistake yesterday. That's not it..

What is it that you're hiding? He looked closely at my main eyes, I sighed exasperated and yanked him out of Gox-48, I docked another P-train and took him to my scoop. On the way over I explained.

I was just looking for my father. I couldn't find him at home.

Cathydor may be timid, but he's only like that in front of females and, well, males as large as Ramor. But believe that I am not lying when I say that Cathydor looked like he was about to slit my throat open.

_You_ called me all the way over here just so that you could find your _father_?! He yelled it so loudly that perhaps half the people on the train heard him and all around us people were turning.

Stop yelling, I hissed, people are staring.

I'm glad that they are, he retorted, I believe that I'm not the only one who thinks that your trips are _hilarious!_

Will you _shut-up?_ I murmured, Look, you're embarrassing me in front of all those people.

I didn't know you are capable of feeling that way in front of people you don't even know, he answered bluntly. I guess he was a little bit annoyed with me. I would have been if one of my friends dragged me over just so they could locate their father. 

I pulled him off the train, what was it that you were doing that's so important anyway?! Don't yell at me like that in public again I'll-

My heart's suddenly jumped at the back of my throat.

Cathydor noted my reaction and looked ahead, he sounded worried. What is it?

I didn't say anything. For a few minutes I just stood there. Even forgot that Cathydor was standing near me.

Hovering just a few inches off the ground was a fighter. A brand new, military fighter. Two soldiers stood, hooves firmly planted on the ground as Aeil shouted something at them. Trying to get them off our land. What was the meaning of this unexpected visit?

I trotted towards them quickly and Cathydor followed. Was my father hurt? Or in trouble? Which was it?

Where _was_ my mother? She had to be home by now.

Scyther? Cathydor asked nervously as we neared my home, Maybe I should leave now…

He was probably thinking the military visit had something to do with my last prank. If he thought the military was going to bother itself with my stupidity he had another thing coming.

No. I said tightly, feeling a sinking feeling at the pit of my stomach, can you stay, please?

Cathydor understood. He nodded silently.

Scyther! Aeil said as I came over, I'm glad you're home, I'm was so worried! _Where_ have you been?

The second question was defiantly said in a different tone. But I didn't care. Maybe I would have if it was my mother, but it was Aeil, my neighbor. Okay, so I respected her but that did not mean I would answer every single question she asked me.

Scyther-Coraff-Maheen. One of the warriors said formally, your parents have asked us to escort you to base for a private reason.

My parents? Private reason? _Base!? _

Okay. I managed to say, I didn't ask why, I was afraid I'd faint if they told me my father was dead or something. But my friend is coming.

The warrior's eyes flickered. my orders are simple. You alone will come.

Well then, I said loudly, I'm not coming.

Cathydor looked trapped.

The warrior just looked angered.

Listen, youngster. The second warrior growled, If you think we haven't got anything better to do then you are sadly mistaken.

I would stop wasting your time if you quit trying to enforce your order. I said stubbornly. he's coming with me, what's wrong with that?

Then we will wait until you decide that complying with our request is the best thing to do. This came from the first warrior. And it was supposed to be polite. Very pushy, but what did I expect from a warrior?

You know, Cathydor said privately, maybe it would be best if I didn't come.

What? I replied back to him privately, are you joking? You're going to let them push us around.

No. That's not it. You don't know what's coming next. He shrugged –and I almost kicked him for confirming the two warrior's suspicion, we _were_ conferring, they had been staring at us all along- maybe it is best that you go on. If you need anything you could call me. Or I could stay here if you want.

No thanks. You can go home now, I think I wasted enough of your time.

He shrugged, what are friend for after all?

You see what I mean about being loyal, if it was any of the others they'd have not only left the second I told them I had been looking for my father, they'd have knocked me unconscious and stuffed me in a carrier hold so that I could wake up and find out that I was at who knows where.

I went into the fighter and it was like in one of these holo-games Hagher and Idgar are so into playing, only in this case it was real. I've been aboard fighters before but you have no idea how exhilarating it was to see it being operated by the two warriors. I felt myself grin idiotically as we gradually hovered above my family's land and took a course to 'base'.

It took me a while to realize that we were heading to BaseOne. The largest of the three spaceports on my world. That's when I started having a funny feeling at the pit of my stomach. 

What was going on…?


	4. A Call From Earth

Thanks for the reviews, _everybody_, so, I decided to add a little extra to this chapter. I wasn't intending to hint that there is going to be a controller amongst the animoprhs but I decided to make it clear from now...it adds a little flavor to the story -don't you think? 

Oh yeah, I'm saying this because I don't want ten reviews asking me why the Hork-Bajir used thought speak, it isn't a glitch, or a typo. 

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A Call From Earth**

I stared. With all of my eyes, the ones on my stalks and the ones on my face. I narrowed down my angle of sight so that I wouldn't see my father's face. Wouldn't see my mother's face. I didn't want to see their eyes. Their pain. 

The hologram was played again for me –because I missed it, and it was played again for my parents –because they…they wanted to see it again.

I stared at the Andalite face in the hologram, he was older than me, older than me but still considered young to be a full adult. I've seen holo-pics of him before, but all of them had been still pictures -taken when he much younger, what I was seeing now was real.

The background proved that he was in some sort of room, a part of a facility…a scientific facility; I could see lab tables and lab equipment. I could also see that the lab must have lost its sterile environment, because, on the ground, I could see bodies. Dead bodies of aliens. I recognized the green large bladed bodies to be indiscriminately Hork-Bajir, I could barely recognize what the gunk beside them was, until I spotted the Taxxon head that was …what was left of it anyway…and there were other aliens: I could see their arms and faces and a red substance that drenched the ground besides them…maybe it was blood. Red blood 

I felt my face turn a few shades lighter; the scene behind the Andalite was gruesome. Crude. Bloody. The hologram blurred slightly and I saw him gesturing wildly, he was talking, saying something perhaps, whatever it was I didn't know, the military had wiped the first part of the conversation, they say it was highly confidential. 

Then I heard his thought speak voice ask for his family. His eyes were grim as he announced his message, Visser Three is dead.

I thought about that for a few seconds, I thought about what it meant, why was it relevant.

Visser Three is Elfangor's killer.

Elfangor's death is avenged.

Suddenly, I caught a commotion at the side of the screen. A beast was struggling with a Hork-Bajir. The Andalite on-screen…my brother…diverted his stalk eyes.

The beast roared as the Hork-Bajir stuck a blade at its furry side. I caught the lighting flicker from the force of its enraged scream; the screen was momentarily dark and then…

I jerked, the Hork-bajir's head was hanging practically by a few shreds of flesh from it's neck, blood gushed all over the beast and the beast tossed the body aside.

It turned its bloody grizzled head towards my brother, it's lip curved back in a snarl. Hurry up Ax! Marco's having trouble at the entrance, we'd better move it! Have you told them about their plan?

My brother scanned the room, Yes, Rachel. I have –but I need a few more minutes at least. Tobias and I would deeply appreciate it.

The beast was standing erect on two of it's legs, it lowered it's massive fore legs to the side of the computer counsel, just before the gun of the screen camera, I saw wicked black claws buried amidst brown shaggy fur, it lowered it's head towards the screen and it's black eyes blinked then glared down at the screen.

It snorted then turned away uninterested, I'm going to go help Marco. Have you seen Jake?

He is with Tobias and Cassie they must be here any second. he looked a little bit worried, I do not know why they are taking so long.

Yeah, well. Don't sweat it, Cassie, Tobias and Jake can handle any sort of trouble. The lumbering beast took off in a rolling gait, and then my brother was alone.

I felt my muscles stiffen as a Hork-Bajir appeared in the far corner of the room. My brother swung a stalk eye in that direction. His face betrayed his emotions, but he wasn't scared. Actually, he looked confused.

The confusion deepened as the creature came forward, the Hork-Bajir had a bloody gash…a fresh wound, that ran from the top of his arm right over his muscular chest.

Where are the others? Aren't they supposed to be with you? My brother frowned, took a step back. Tobias…?

The Hork-Bajir grinned –if you want to call that a grin- No. Guess again.

And then he struck.

My brother screamed.

The screen went black.

Silence.

My father was the first to speak, that's it?

No answer. I had the feeling it was not his first time to ask the question.

There has to be more. What happened? My mother sounded nervous. Is he alive…?

We do not know if he had survived the attack, the officer said quietly, we will know that as soon as he contacts us again….assuming that he is able to do that.

As soon? My father asked skeptically, how soon?

Time span between his last two communications was around eleven months; it could be a long wait. The officer replied in a non-committal manner.

I felt my mother sag as the news hit her.

That is not acceptable, my father commented quietly, watching my mother's face sadly.

This is war, the officer countered, your son knows better than to jeopardize his cover for the sake of a communication to the home world. His primary reason for this communication was to report to us…progress on the situation on Earth.

This is our son. my mother countered, officer Taolan, do you not understand our concern?

I understand your concern for your son's safety, but he is no child, he serves for the military, he understands that there are some sacrifices to be paid.

My mother said nothing to this.

My father too, stood silently.

I concentrated hard on the ground. But I looked up then, if my brother is dead, then…

Then? Taolan questioned –since my parents acted like I hadn't spoken.

Then, by tradition his death must be avenged. I concluded.

Both my parents stared at me.

What about your studies? my mother asked lamely.

I have never met Aximili. I said slowly, but he is my brother, and if he is dead, I will avenge his death.

_If_ he is dead. My father intervened, we don't know that.

There's no harm in preparing. I said brightly, I looked at officer Taolan, and in any case, the military is in shortage of candidates. Isn't that right?

Taolan shrugged, yes, due to the high mortality rates. but then he flushed realizing that it was not a good piece of information to contribute to the family who had already lost two sons to war.

My mother looked sick. You're killing yourself for the death of your dead brother?

Don't mock our tradition. As I spoke I couldn't resist speaking mockingly, but then I continued seriously, My elder brothers were warriors, my father used to serve the military, I'm thinking that you two have been avoiding this issue for too long.

My father looked at officer Taolan. I swear that one of these days, I will find out who cursed my family and I will kill that person.

Maybe it was my imagination, but my father didn't seem too bothered by my proposal to enlist in the military.

Then again, it could have been just me.

And there it is, Scyeth is going to join the military.

The excitment is going to mount. _If_ it plays out right. 


	5. Your Secrets Are Mine

Okay answers;

~Phoenix

All this happens just before Marco's dad is pulled into the fight; that would be before book…45 I think...? And Visser Three (Esplin) is still Visser Three -can't remeber when he got premoted.... 

~Jinako-chan and Lauren 

The answer to your questions is in this chapter. And oh, Lauren, Scyeth is going to join the military, it could be chapters until he gets to Earth…or as it may go in my story; Earth gets to him *coughs loudly* forget I said that. 

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Your Secrets Are Mine**

Are you ill? Lumnar asked hesitantly.

No. Why do you ask?

Lumnar nodded at two colleagues as we walked casually across the field, we had a free forty-five minutes session before our next class. Lumnar turned back to me. You aren't acting like yourself.

Yeah?

Yes, I have now been in your company for eighteen minutes, and you know what's strange?

Kindly inform me of your observations.

It is very worrying. Lumnar sighed, you haven't said a word.

Yeah?

Not a word. he stopped and then looked at the way I was staring at him. Okay. You did speak –but not in your usual manner. You are quiet. I bet I've talked more than you did for today. This worries me, the fact that _I am_ speaking and _you_ are not.

So?

So, Cathydor said something about a fighter landing on your property, did something happen yesterday?

Not really. I muttered.

Ah, I see, you do not want to talk about it. Lumnar was no idiot.

Lumnar, I said suddenly, What do you know about Earth?

About _earth?_ he sounded puzzled, well you…you grow things in it…?

No, no, not that sort of earth I was talking about the planet Earth.

Oh, Lumnar said, he thought about it, I know just a little bit.

Like?

Like it has a sentient species. Lumnar said slowly, what were they called…humans?

Do you pay any attention in class? I wondered. I thought I heard Cathydor say you people take Xeno-Biology or whatever, you must have had something about it. 

Well, we could check it out in one of the planetary encyclopedias. Lumnar suggested, then he gave me a side glance and muttered, I really don't know what interests you about this insignificant planet.

It's insignificant? I wondered, why was my brother sent there anyway?

Lumnar shrugged, Look at it this way. If it were significant, I'd have heard about it.

Unless it was a secret, I thought privately, unless the military doesn't want us to know what was going on in that distant planet.

* ** *** ** *

Blood pooled down over my tiger-eyes, my previously white fur was stained in blood. Lost between the black stripes that covered my body. The tiger was a predator, it was not physically beaten –yet- but it was tiring, the floor was slick with blood making it difficult for me to collect enough tract beneath my paws, so I couldn't run very fast.

I perused my prey silently enough –except for my heavy panting- and all my tiger senses were keyed on to capturing the prey and locating possible dangers.

Such a beautiful dangerous predator. It really didn't belong in this laboratory. As I ran I pictured myself leaping over fallen logs and sliding down valley walls. I'm told I'm talented at morphing, that I understood animals. Nothing I've ever been matched the tiger's confidence. _Nothing._ The wolf feared stuff. It was cocky but sly. The tiger was a creature of ambush. It calculated, planned and succeeded. Nothing –in it's territories, except for a rivalry tiger- could defeat it.

I suppose that's me exaggerating. The tiger fears man too because man threatens his existence. And now, on the narrow list of the tiger's enemies are not just other tigers and mankind. Now there are the Yeerks. 

That thought did not shake the tiger's confidence. But it shook mine. It's a weight we carried, my friends and me. We didn't ever want to be in this situation. But we had not choice.

And we had our duty. That's very important.

My newest morph did not help me banish all the fear and worry from my thoughts, there was simply too much going on. I was worrying about a lot of things; about whether or not Jake was okay or that Rachel, Marco and Ax where out of trouble. I also worried about the Yeerks newest plan; they were creating –with the help of technology stolen from another race just recently conquered by them- a technology similar to that of the Andalite's morphing technology, we found out that the research was real and almost finished.

Jake, Tobias and I were the distraction team. Rachel, Marco and Ax went off to find out as much as they can and try to get help from the Andalites. I don't know what happened there.

And of course, my mind was racing. I was chasing down my prey. I didn't want to think about it. Didn't really want to catch up. I was scared exhausted and frightened. You see, it finally happened.

The Yeerks got one of us.

I felt a sick feeling of dread. No one knew –or suspected- except for me. Only I knew. I was running back to the lab. Maybe Ax was still there. Maybe if I told him…maybe we could figure something out before it was too late.

I burst through the doors.

NO! I screamed. I watched as a Hork-Bajir and an Andalite struggled. Watched as the Andalite blade pressed against dry Hork-Bajir flesh. Ax!

Ax turned one of his eyes towards me, Cassie. I do not understand. This Hork-Bajir is identical to the one Tobias had morphed but he clams that he is not Tobias.

The Hork-Bajir laughed a dry laugh, "You really are dumb Aximili-Esgarrouth-Esthil. Brother of Elfangor. Do you not recognize your foe?" the Hork-Bajir laughed again. "You're even dumber than your brother was."

Anger flashed in Ax's eyes. He pressed the blade in even harder. The Hork-Bajir yelped.

Prepare to die Yeerk. Ax sneered.

Ax. My voice broke as I talked, I felt sick, just sick, what had happened? Why did it happen?! Why us? Ax, this is…this is-

Ax looked genuinely surprised. What is it Cassie? 

The Hork-Bajir laughed. My heart sank as he morphed. Feathers replaced skin. Ax drew back alarmed, How could you morph, Yeerk? Your research is not developed enough to duplicate the technology!

Ax, the research is not finished.

What? Ax looked confused.

The Hork-Bajir/bird laughed in our heads. A familiar voice edged with evil spoke. Hey, Ax-man. You having trouble recognizing me?

Tobias.

No longer Tobias.

Ax's eyes widened. No… he whispered. it can't be!

The bird opened his wings, a red tail flashed between his legs, you only succeeded in killing poor mad Alloran. You really didn't get me fool. I am far smarter than any of you 'Andalite' bandits.

No! Ax yelled. Cassie-

The wings opened. If you excuse me, I have business to take care of.

Not if I could help it! A voice seethed with rage and anger. Rachel lumbered in from the entrance, her dim bear eyes locked onto Tobias. No. Visser Three.

Ah, yes, Rachel. Tobias/Visser Three turned his head towards her, his voice dripped with false sympathy, in the short time I've been in your comrade's head I have heard so much about you. -Visser Three laughed- I have also learned that you wouldn't kill me.

_You!_ Rachel shrieked, I'll rip you apart Yeerk filth!

Visser Three laughed, yes, you would like that very much. But just one problem, I'm in here. He gestured with one wing at his own head. You'd have to kill him first to get to me. And none of you would do that.

Rachel slumped. She was silent for a while. Then she said. You know what, you're right. We wouldn't kill Tobias. But we'll get you, I'll give you my word, Yeerk.

I don't think so. Visser Three said smugly.

Hork-Bajir guards streamed into the lab, somehow, Visser Three must have told them who he was, one of them held out a hand and the Visser flapped towards it, digging his talons deep into the flesh of the wincing Hork-bajir.

And then, he uttered one small command. It was even colder than I have ever imagined, hearing it told via Tobias's voice.

Kill them. Kill them all.

You are all welcomed to review. I wouldn't press charges -just answer your questions.


	6. Suspicions And Coincidences

I answer questions in hope of more questions..er...reviews;

~For the person who thinks Scyeth is sort of like Jake in a furry bluish kind of way.

*grins sheepishly* I just wanted to say that -don't you like pointless comments?

~Jinako-chan

Yeah it's a cover up. (What's wrong with me today? Am I really answering questions or responding to people's reviews?!)

~morpherkidvb

Ahh, my favorite reviewer. Manages to always write a small story within a review. You think new technology is, er, ordinary? I was going to put something like germ warfare but that's overused too. Frankly, I just can't think like Yeerks so how can i brew that much trouble in so little time...?

Aright. I'm a little bit offended, (hah, not really) will it really bother you if i told you she acquired it in the TV series just before Jake did...hehehe...no, seriously, they had a circus carnival...no, it was a gift from the Chinese to a zoo! Wait, that can't be right either, you can't have tigers in China, they have pandas...fine, she just bumped into the tigress in the mall, it was a beauty contest. 

You noticed too? It sort of annoyed me when KA switched from Bengal to Siberian a couple of times, I'd thought soon she'd be talking about blue eyes and white fur sprouting instead of orange...

And oh yeah, just post another chapter, I don't think you copied me, the idea's pretty simple. Hey! Everybody! Morpherkidvb DIDN'T COPY ME!

There you go. *Settles down*

~Lauren

Thanx. -I just had to say something to your review, if i didn't, it would look like i left you out. Hehehe. Something's wrong with me, must be my coffee, better switch to decaff.

Alright. One more thing:

Just one note; this happens a day after Scyeth tells the team what happened the evening they took him to BaseOne. I didn't write that part down so I'm telling you now. The chapter starts off as Scyeth tells them he decided to join the military.

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Suspicions And Coincidences**

Since when? Hagher asked as he knocked a driftball towards a post, watched as it missed it's target and bounced against the back wall, he turned to me. Speaking seriously but with a disbelieving tone that made it sound like he thought I was being ridiculous or stupid. people don't suddenly decide to change their careers.

Especially when they spent a fort night thinking about. Lumnar added skeptically.

Lumnar- I lifted an arm to the air, -the voice of reason and justice. I bowed, and also a great pain in the hindquarters.

No, he's right, Cathydor insisted, you should listen to Lumnar, these sort of decisions should not be taken lightly. 

Maybe seeing your brother in battle turned you on a bit. Ajeel said, don't worry, it wears off, not every male is born a fighter.

Excuse me? I said angrily, could you repeat that, I'm afraid I haven't heard you correctly the first time round.

Dargeion rolled his stalk eyes about, he meant that some males are built to chase around females instead of chasing after enemies.

Now I was feeling even more provoked, my tail rose defensively.

Look- Ajeel smiled slyly, he winked at Dargeion, he even has a tail blade, tell me, Scyeth, you use that for trimming your hooves?

I stared. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me, Hagher looked alarmed as the usual bickering between Ajeel and I had actually turned into a real fight. You're going to take that back, Ajeel!

Ajeel laughed, kicked at the grass with his left fore-hoof, Make me!

Now look, Hagher mumbled, why can't we all be friends?

Cathydor too, mumbled something, but whatever it was I didn't know.

I'll show you, I hissed, Ajeel, you're going to regret ever saying anything like that.

I have somewhere else I have to be, Lumnar said, his thought speak tone full of disgust, I noticed Cathydor edging towards him –great, he was leaving too, that guy had no backbone- some of us might not want to waste their time watching you two kill each other.

I ignored Lumnar and concentrated on Ajeel, he was inching towards me as we circled around. I was looking for a chance to swipe at him, all four of my eyes were locked on him, which was a mistake, I couldn't see what was going on behind me, I didn't at first realize why Ajeel was grinning so broadly –until it was too late that is.

I saw Idgar and Hagher look at Ajeel and me nervously, Idgar looked like he was going to run off any second to get help and Hagher looked like he was going to jump right into the fight.

Wait. If I could see my friends, and they were in front of me that meant Dargeion was behind me, so…

WHAP!

I received a powerful blow to my back legs, it caused my rear end to buckle to the ground pinning my tail beneath me, Ajeel, grinning at his friend as he advanced towards me, I struggled to get up but Dargeion kicked me again.

I fell down hard.

Hey! Hagher yelled, Haven't you two jerks heard of a fair fight?

Ajeel's tail snapped down towards my throat, the dull side slapped my face. Ajeel turned to Dargeion and uttered some snide remark, he turned to me again, come on, Sceyth, can you fight like a warrior? Or are you just charm and looks?

I was furiously angry with Ajeel, I was even angry with Hagher and Idgar and even Lumnar who wasn't there. And Cathydor. That gutless chicken. You'll regret this! I screamed angrily, then I lunged at him.

Ajeel easily dodged me and knocked my head with the side of his tail-blade, he snickered.

Cut it out you two, Idgar said, this is really foolish.

Foolish? Or is it just too much for you? Ajeel laughed, tauntingly. You people aren't ready for battle. I bet none of you would last for a second on the battlefield. Least of all _you_, Scyeth.

Idgar stared.

I stared.

Hagher stared.

Even Dargeion stared. He turned slowly back to his friend, oh yeah? And you've seen open battle to judge who'll survive?

Ajeel's eyes gleamed dangerously. There was something there that I've never seen before. As a matter of fact, I have.

Dargeion looked surprised. We all did. Ajeel had seen battle?

How was it like? Idgar asked. Why didn't you tell us this before?

Ajeel snickered. As if you would ever understand.

How come you never told me? Dargeion asked, his eyes narrowed.

Ajeel shrugged suddenly, there's nothing to say about it.

I bet you're lying. Hagher retorted. I bet you haven't even smelt battle, if you have then what are you doing stuck here?

Ajeel smiled at that. He did not offer a reply. He turned and walked away. Dargeion didn't follow him. He looked lost in private thought.

Personally, I was glad he was gone, who needed him around? He's nothing but trouble. Of course the fight between both of us hadn't settled. Of course I'll make him take back every word he said today –I will, when I find out _how_.

See what I mean? Hagher said scornfully, I'd be a fool to think that Ajeel's a worthy friend.

Hey! Dargeion replied angrily, you be careful about you say around me. I'm no fool and neither is Ajeel. He's just…just-

Confused? Hagher interrupted, mentally twisted? Insane? mad? Obsessive? Dargeion, you have a lot to choose from. Don't trail off like that.

He's not like that. Dargeion snapped, you know, he's a lot better when you get to know him in person.

I _bet_ he is. Hagher suppressed a snicker, turned to us laughing loudly, can you imagine that? Ajeel a decent person? Hagher shuddered, I can't even imagine what sort of decency that would be.

Oh, so wait. Idgar snapped suddenly, we have to watch what _we_ say in front of you but your lies have no boundaries?

Dargeion kicked at the grass angrily, he turned and started leaving. It was about then that I decided that I should say something.

You know what Dargeion? If Ajeel's as strong and smart as he thinks he is, then how come he's not captain and I am? Face it, you two are losers and picking on us like that is the only way you could hide your embarrassment.

That made Dargeion turn around. Oh yeah? Don't we all know how you got to be Captain?

I snorted, we all had a fair chance to compete for the position.

Dargeion shook his head, we all got chances but they were anything but fair.

That's what all losers say, I sneered, but at the back of my mind I noticed that Hagher and Idgar hadn't pressed their opinion on the matter. This observation caused my next remark to sound lame and fake. You just can't face reality.

Dargeion was silent for a moment watching my face, as if he was thinking about me. He seemed to have made up his mind –formed some kind of opinion- and just before leaving he said, you know what Sceyth, not many Andalites believe in luck. But I believe –I know- that some of it contributes to who you become. As I also know that luck keeps people from finding out who they really are.

_What?_ I drew back confused.

You are living in a dream Sceyth. Dargeion shook his eye-stalks sympathetically. And when this illusion of yours shatters, you'll wake up to a bloody shameless world.

_What?_ I snapped again, what was he talking about? I shot a look at the others but they too seemed confused.

You'll only understand later, Sceyth. But Ajeel understands, and that's why he survived.

It wouldn't surprise you if I told you that I had no idea what he was on about. But what might surprise you is that I can guess…and speculate…about what he was talking about.

You see, I'm not really that clueless. Just a bit slow. I'd admit to that all right. But admitting to anything else would be too much.

As I watched Dargeion's figure disappear behind trees I couldn't help think about how –a few days ago- had seemed like the average boring day. That a few days ago, I hadn't considered changing my career or meeting a long-dead brother who might have just died again.

I was only suspicious at first but now I had to reconsider the gaps left out of my brother's stories. How my parents never _really_ talked about what they did outside the scoop. In fact, I remember that any time I tried to ask them about my brothers they'd avoid me or change the subject.

At first I thought it was just avoiding grief. But now I sensed more. The others had no way of understanding what Dargeion was talking about. But I did. I knew he was talking about my brothers. 

First that Estrid person asking me if I had ever talked to or seen one of my brothers, then there was –coincidentally or not- the communication my supposedly dead brother had managed to send. Then this, Dargeion acting like he knew something about my family that I didn't know. 

What worried me was that he was probably right, he probably did know something about my family that I didn't know about, what with my parents avoiding my questions and Ramor who never gave me a direct answer…

He knew, but how could I extract that piece of information from a person who was a friend to the person who hated me so badly.

I didn't know.

But I'll think of something. And judging the way things were going, I'd rather find it out sooner than later.

You are all welcomed to review. I wouldn't press charges -just answer your questions.


	7. To The Forest!

~Phoenix

Lol, you must have understood me wrong, I meant _my_ comment was pointless. And truthfully, I really do think Scyeth is Jake in a furry blue sort of way…minus the seriousness of course. I keep on thinking Scyeth is a meld of Marco and Jake…in an Andalite manner …sorry you took it that way… 

~L'il Kiddie

I'm not so sure about that. I'll just have to see what I can do about Elfangor, I know he's going to be mentioned but I don't think this fic is going to bring him alive…hmmm, maybe you will get to see him! But he'd still be dead of course… 

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**To The Forest**

**MARCO**

We were one mismatched badly depressed group. Rachel was finally demorphed though, after seriously freaking us –she said she'd go down _there_ alone to get Tobias out. Of course it didn't happen –thank god to that. Now she walked beside Cassie, her blue eyes a silent storm of angry thoughts, I was sure I'd be the last one to ask her what she's thinking about all this.

Cassie's eyes were red from crying, she's still crying, and what's unusual was that Jake hadn't come up to comfort her and they still didn't give each other the pathetic looks, the corny talk and you know how these two are.

Anyway, I was walking besides the Ax man, but he too was off in his own thoughts. I guess Tobias was his best friend. His _shorm_. So I'm thinking he's going over stuff.

It seemed to me that I was the only one thinking with a clear brain so I decided to ask Jake what he thinks we should do. I did. And his reaction was better than I thought it would have been. You see, I expected an "I don't know you tell me" sort of look.

Instead he sighed. "We can't go back to get our parents. We're stuck here."

No one said anything but Cassie sobbed a little louder.

"Do we go to the Hork-Bajir valley?" I asked, then I answered myself. "No, that wouldn't help, Tobias knows exactly where it is, we should warn them maybe. You know, what with this situation coming up I'm thinking they'll be useful."

No one said anything.

"What do you think is going to happen to Tom?" Jake asked sadly. "Visser One would kill him for incompetence.'

"Don't sweat it just yet, Jake. Tom's useful to Visser One." I pointed out, "wouldn't surprise me if he tried to use him to get to you."

"And not just Jake." Rachel said quietly, glancing at Cassie. "We have families too."

"We have to decide." Jake spoke in a voiceless whisper. His eyes looked like those of a fifty-year old man, it didn't look like the Jake I've grown up with. "We have to decide now."

Ax remained quiet.

"Decide what?" Cassie muttered. She knew what. That was why she was crying, I suppose all of knew where the priority was.

That's why I didn't go raging off about how the Yeerks know everything about us and how they'd be coming close, hunting us down taking our families…I've always prided myself on being ruthless. I am. It's usually at my own expense, but now was _not_ the time to let personal emotions mess things up. Now is the time to really ask ourselves what is important here; saving a planet full of people or our families?

"We have to agree. And then we have to promise never to go back on our word." Jake paused looked up from the ground, looked at us. "The days are only going to get rougher. We need everyone we got, but if…if anyone feels like they can't do this. I think that now would be a good time to say it."

No one said anything.

"Okay I," Jake ran a hand through his hair, glanced at me, "this isn't easy, but the next thing I'm asking you is that if you are staying then you promise you wouldn't either jeopardize a mission because it would help your family, or, go off on your own when a chance does come by, we talk it over together. Then we stick by the decision."

I had to admire Jake, this wasn't something I'd have wanted to tell anyone. I saw Rachel distancing herself from the group and Cassie stopped crying and sat down on a dead log.

"We stick by our decision even if it was immoral?" Cassie asked, looking at Jake with red eyes.

Jake swallowed, "why would it be immoral? How could you chose to save one person when on the other hand you have millions to take care of? And don't forget what the Yeerks plan to do to this planet after they take it. We have one chance at this, and then Earth would be over. So we have to do it right first time round."

"Gee Jake," I said, grinning, "the odds just get better and better don't they?"

No one laughed. I would have been surprised if they did. I didn't find my comment funny at all. What had surprised me there was the way Jake reminded Cassie of what would happen to good old Earth when it was run by the Yeerks. He was right after all, Earth would no longer look like Earth, it didn't bother me too much. But it bothered Cassie in the first degree. She's a nature freak.

"This is serious Marco," Jake said, but he wasn't angry.

"Jake, we have to save ourselves before we can save anybody." Cassie said so quietly I almost didn't hear her, "how can we save other people when we lose ourselves? My family is part of me. I…I can't just leave them."

Jake sighed, "Look, Cassie, this is war, bad things happen. I…" Jake paused, looked a little bit troubled. Then he smiled bitterly. "I told Justice that sometimes, war isn't about saving your friends, it's about saving people you don't know at all."

"What?" I frowned.

Jake shrugged, "it's a little…dream I had. Or maybe it wasn't a dream"-Jake said darkly, "anyway, I told this kid that when you're fighting for a large cause –like freedom- you can't chose who you save. It's sort of right isn't it? You can't leave a planet full of people enslaved and go off rescuing a minority."

There was a long pause of silence. I thought about that.

"Fine." Cassie said finally, "okay. I'm in. We stick together, right?"

"We're our own family." I didn't know why I was grinning; maybe it was all those grim faces. "I'm with you Jake."

Jake smiled, a little bit pained with my acting happy, "Right, we all know I'm for it, what about you Ax?"

Ax straightened up, I will follow you where you go Prince Jake.

"Don't call me that." Jake mumbled. Then he looked up and smiled. Ax smiled back.

"No!"

We turned, startled. Rachel was standing hands crossed over her chest. "No." she repeated, "I wouldn't promise that. Any chance I have to free my family I wouldn't turn it down."

"Rachel…"

"That would mean that if any of you were caught I'd have to turn away, right?" Rachel said bitterly, "just like the way you're all turning away. Tobias needs our help. What we're doing is promising not to help anyone we know."

Jake walked up to Rachel. "Rachel, this is war, we can't chose who we want to save. And like it or not, the people we really save aren't always our friends and families."

Rachel laughed, "Really, I recall you doing something extremely stupid when the Yeerks were after your father."

Jake flushed angrily, "that was ages ago."

"So you expect me to turn away like Marco does? Or you want me to plot Tobias's death?" Rachel snarled nastily.

"Hey!" I objected. I glared at Rachel angrily, "I did what I had to do."

Rachel said nothing to that. Then I noticed her lip was trembling. "Look, I can't promise not go after Tobias I-"

Jake walked over to Rachel, put his hand on her shoulder, "sure Rachel, Tobias is one of us, we'll get him out, all I'm saying is that we don't do anything rash."

Rachel sniffed. "I'm in then."

"Good." Jake said grimly, "Now Ax, you go to the Hork-Bajir valley. Tell Toby what happened and tell her that Jake says it's better for them to scatter and disappear in the forest, this way, we wouldn't lose everyone."

"Marco, you go get Erek. Cassie, you get the blue box –hide it. Rachel and I are going to take everything out of Ax's scoop and relocate. We'll find all of you later." 

"How come Ax gets to keep his possessions and I don't?" I grumbled, already morphing osprey.

Jake grinned, "We're going to need a computer. We're also going to need TV."

I nodded, "life's scary without HBO."

Jake shook his head. "We're monitoring the news."

"Bummer." I mumbled. Just when I thought this life could be cozy…


	8. Conference Meeting

Yes, I _will_ answer every single question, no matter how simple. 

~Phoenix and Jinako-Chan

As for how Scyeth is going to fit in all this…well, this chapter covers that. And as for straying away from Scyeth and company, that's simple, I have to build up the plot, so I'll have to write what's happening on Earth _and_ what's happing in the Andalite home world…(oh and thanks for the feedback Jinako-Chan, I was actually considering taking out the last couple of lines, glad I kept them) 

~Shona

He really isn't that young, he's as old as Ax was at the beginning of the series. Besides, its a well known Andalite tradition...don't baby sit the kids, send them to war instead! 

~Lydia

Er, actually, they don't merge, what I meant was that the first chapter _was_ intended for the fourth part. It no longer is. It's officially chapter one.

~morpherkidvb

Do i have to answer that? I swear everytime I read your reviews I keep on thinking you're talking to yourself...hmm...about the reviewing, I didn't think other people did what I do. I usually read the story and forget to review, then when I see the title I go 'oh, I didn't review!'

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Conferencec Meeting**

Prince Galuit watched the hologram projection gravely. This was not the first time that it was viewed on him; actually, this was the sixth time he saw it.

Galuit was taken completely by surprise when he found out that _Aristh_ Aximili was alive. He and the rest of his soldiers had assumed he had died on the blast on Leera. But it appeared that he had lived for some time.

Is he dead now?

Galuit had taken a certain liking for the then young Andalite. Not just because he was Elfangor's brother but also because he had shown great courage and bravery. Sure, he did not always follow orders, but he had picked the right Prince to follow –alien or not.

And now he felt an amount of sorrow as he watched, after all, this was one of his soldiers, and it was always a pity if one of them died.

Though his hearts ached with sorrow and burned with anger, he stayed quite as the dozen or so Princes watched it for the first time.

He was asked to attend this meeting, and in it, they were to vote…to decide the fate of Earth. What would be done?

Half of the Princes believed that the Yeerks cannot duplicate Andalite morphing technology, a quarter was skeptical and the last quarter warned to be cautious.

But this was not what they were talking about right now. Galuit had been called right then so he could aid clear up the confusion that had resulted from the second half of the transmission.

I have met only four of these humans. I recall that they have said that they were six in total. They told me that two of their friends have disappeared previously –I believe that we are all informed of Aximili's scientific discovery- since no one had spoken so Galuit continued, I remember that the two that has disappeared were called Rachel and Tobias.

Is it possible that Aximili might have mistaken the Hork-Bajir for the one this Tobias had morphed, someone said, it was Prince Thamel, all Hork-Bajir look alike.

Maybe so, but if there had been a fight previously then the wound across the Hork-Bajir could have been inflected on the same creature. That is to say that the one called Tobias is the Hork-Bajir that we see now.

Why attack a comrade then? Another Prince asked, it was someone Galuit did not recognize, one of the newer Princes, it seemed that these days there were more of them.

Galuit had already formed his own speculation; the question was, what would be the point of laying it out for these Princes? It would never benefit the situation on Earth, it will only make matters worse, after all, if the counsel discovered that not only were the Yeerks attempting to duplicate their secret weapon –making them lose their edge in this war- but had actually acquired a second morph capable host…

No, not good at all, especially with the likes of Thamel and the newer Princes. They were all inexperienced, not really into the reality of war, they thought too much of what the people would think of them. 

The military really was changing, Prince Galuit thought sadly, it troubled him that such people were able to reach such places. And the females were fighting too. Ha, what a nice image; the Andalite race -one of the most powerful races in this wing of the universe- needed their females to fight alongside them.

Galuit sighed mentally and decided not to confide to anyone about his personal speculation. What would be the point when the counsel was guaranteed to make a mess out of the whole situation?

Galuit knew that there were many mistakes made by the military, and it seemed that these days many more were happening. His dark thoughts lead to him to imagine a world completely controlled by parasites. He didn't dwell on it too long though; his optimism fooled him into believing that perhaps the Andalites would be able to pull it off.

Outnumbered and out gunned –no, logically, his brain told him that the Andalites were losing. The near fatal loss on Leera, and the traitorous captain who had sold out to the Yeerks…The desperate attempt to wipe the Yeerks using germ warfare on Earth…The Nine Sifter situation…it would have made Galuit cry out if he wasn't sitting at a conference meeting. He watched the newer Princes with special distaste. As he tuned out their thought speak voices his memories brought him back to his pain filled past. Daydreams that his wife would be waiting for him in their scoop, That his daughter would be standing beside her mother, smiling in that tender way of hers, and his sons…no…his family was dead, there was no point in picturing them alive. Galuit tried to shake away the memories.

The shouting started and the fools were arguing over some minor issue, they were no longer talking about Earth. If this meeting were set on a higher level with people in position of real power none of this would have happened.

Galuit sighed mentally as a Prince stormed out. The War-Princes were all turning blind eyes on the Princes. One of these days this would all change, Galuit thought, perhaps not now, but later. He watched as the Princes left the room. Grimly, he followed them out.

Later that day, Galuit finally made his mind up, he would select a small team who would be trained vigorously for a scout mission on Earth. 

The reason they would have to be trained was because they would be inexperienced warriors, he needed minds that were not yet touched by the Andalite military thinking. He needed a team of Andalites –not necessarily _Arisths_- carefully picked to produce a good effective working team. He had already decided on three of its members.

Estrid-Corill-Darrath. The scientist who had been assigned to program a virus deadly to the Yeerks, she had already met the morph capable humans and Aximili himself, she was a little bit more familiar to Earth.

Scyeth-Coraff-Maheen. Aximili's younger brother. If it was the same family that raised Elfangor and Aximili then maybe the younger brother had qualities similar to those of his deceased siblings.

Yes, and the third had to be Ajeel-Corass-Estoni. Not only because he was a relative to Alloran but also because he had been the Andalite who discovered Elfangor's _Hiric Delest_. The one the council had stowed away hastily.

Three, he needed a team of no more than seven. The question was, who would all the others be?

He thought a little about it. Then decided that the best thing to do was to ask the three them-selves. He'd give them the choice of bringing one person with them. Galuit smiled to himself. A very good answer to a seriously hard question. Now all he had to do was talk to a few other War Princes, the ones who would understand. And then…well, his little group were to head to Earth as fast as possible.

You like the little surprise? none of you saw that comming. How's that for a spice up? Now Scyeth has to deal face-on with Ajeel. Not good.


	9. Illegal Discovery

I must have left this fic hanging for over a week now. I wish to point out -_again_- the fact that Internet accesses had been impossible in the past week and the fact that exams are starting to eat up my free time is not entirely my fault. I _do _have the next chapter finished but I need to check over it again. The next chapter will be a bit more exciting than this. Now I fell the desperate need to tell you people that Esplin (in Tobias's body) narrates the next chapter. So that _should_ be interesting. PLUS, -again I feel the need to point out (mostly to morpherkidvb) that I have made this fic a little bit more original. Yup, I gave it the Phoenix-sol kick. 

No one knows what I'm talking about, that's probably because I'm babbling. Sorry, I'll leave ya to the chapter.

But of course only after some of 'these messages'. As Ax would say. (better switch to decaffe) 

~Danel

Good point, what's funny is that I've been thinking about making my chapters longer, but every time I try it the chapter ends up boring. Maybe it's my mood. How can someone capable of producing long, _long_ stories with massive twists can't write a longer chapter? Maybe it's because _I_ get bored of long chapters, I like long stories, but only if the chapters are small and compact. 

~MeShelly

Oh, wow, I didn't think anyone would bother reviewing each chapter in turn like that. Ususally they'd just read the entire thing then comment –sort of takes out the excitement for me. Anyway, I'll answer your questions…just to show my gratitude. Okay, Rachel projected her thought speak voice because she didn't think it mattered what they thought, or maybe she wasn't thinking, you know how Rachel is, if she's hyped she's yelling and screaming and killing people. As for Ajeel invading Elangor's privacy I don't know, Elfangor _did _send his last thoughts to the entire Andalite race and his adopted people –us. Hmmm, maybe it is, you know, since the government kept it private and not a lot of people know about Elfangor's early life.

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Illegal Discovery**

It wasn't until I've spent fifteen minutes in the company of Ramor and Cleapath did it hit me. I could use Estrid to get the information that I needed out of Dargeion!

Hey, were are you going? Ramor asked as I took off towards my scoop.

Later, Ramor! I cried, I've got something to take care of.

I galloped away from Ramor's family scoop and ran on the boundaries of my own. I didn't want my parents to see me; they had a very annoying habit of sending me on family errands. Instead, I walked all the way over to Shrag's scoop. He didn't notice me until I was already four paces into his scoop.

He looked up at me, looking seriously annoyed, he turned away from his computer counsel and said in probably the sluriest tone ever, What is it _now_ Scyeth?

No greeting rituals or anything, that Andalite really was inhospitable. Or maybe it was because he just didn't like me.

I need a favor of you. Its really no big deal - I began quickly but he interrupted me.

Go away Scyeth, go home or go to one of your friends' homes and play with their toys, whatever they may be. I really don't have time for you or your nonsense.

If I were sensitive I would have taken offense. I _am_ sensitive actually, but I've gotten so use to Shrag. Besides, this isn't the worst he could come up with.

But its a matter if life or death! I really need your help Shrag. although dramatizing issues doesn't turn any of Shrag's eyes around, he kind of likes it if he thought he and only he had an answer to your questions.

Not today. Shrag said, but he was –very vaguely- grinning, he went back to his counsel, today, I've hit home.

I rolled my stalk eyes, whatever, will you help me or not?

Shrag's smile faded, right. Fine. Shoot.

You see, there's this girl and-

_Absolutely_ _not!_ Shrag snorted, waving me out, you'll forget that, you know I wouldn't do anything if it involves you chasing females, honestly child, don't you think I have work that is a little bit more important than this?

Sharg. I said patently, you owe me, besides, it isn't like what you're thinking. This is different. Its serious.

Shrag snorted, I doubt its seriousness, but since it is true that I do owe you-I will do it.

Great. You see, this girl she-

Spare me the details, Shrag snapped, I really don't want to hear it, jut tell me her name.

Estrid.

Shrag frowned. Estrid? Don't you know her second and third names? 

No. I confessed, she would only tell me her first name.

Shrag nodded, he hacked into the databanks and pulled out one match for Estrid. Sure enough, there was her full name, an image of her and her occupation.

Looking quiet impressed Shrag said, Where did you meet this girl? Student of the UVAST…hmmm, brains _and_ looks. That's a new one Scyeth. What happened? Did you assume the morph of another Andalite or something?

No. I snapped back, a little bit taken back, I didn't expect Shrag to tell me that I wasn't good enough for her, I thought you didn't want any details.

Sure. He said off-handedly, staring at her image in a way that made me feel uncomfortable, he tried to access her detailed entry. right. Oh look.

What? I said.

But he didn't have to tell me, it popped on screen right in front of me; it was a level one-security authorization needed. No way would any student of any University no matter how important a project they were working at would have had such high security guarding their data file. Most projects had to be autherised by the electorate, and if the electorate know about it then many people would. Breaking into a such a high level of security guaranteed a stay in military prison.

Opps. Shrag said, sounding unconcerned, we're locked out.

I sighed, What does it mean? Why would they protect the file at such high security?

She could have worked on a top secret project. Shrag said.

For the military?

Undoubtedly.

I fell silent.

Look, Shrag said surprising me by taking a much more noble role, you see, usual Shrag would encourage me to go on pursuing highly confidential stuff. He'd ask me about my doings and if asked about his curiosity then he'd tell me it was all for his 'amusement'. Scyeth, if you're in any sort of trouble you could tell me, maybe your parents don't understand but I do.

I'm not in trouble. I said frowning at Estrid's picture, it was taken when she a little bit younger.

Shrag said, sure, you are not in trouble now, but if you insist on pursuing this girl then you _will_ end up in trouble.

Thanks for the help. I said turning away, then I added in a sarcastic tone, and the advise.

Shrag only laughed, later kid.

I went out of his land feeling a little bit unsettled, Shrag's attitude sure had changed in the past few days, maybe he knew about my brother, it was very likely, I mean, when I first met Shrag I didn't know anything about him, but he on the other hand had already dug out most of my family's history.

Shrag works for the military, he doesn't get off the homeland, he works in BaseOne, receiving interplanetary communications.

I shook it off and docked on a P-train. I was going to visit Estrid in the University of Advanced Scientific Theory…and I'm going to find out exactly what her coming to Sunset High just to meet me meant.

Like I said, I'll probably get the next chapter done today or tomorrow. And review. Actually, it's up to you. Forget that I asked.


	10. We Have Adam

No time for comments, I'm in a rush and all I want to do is upload -sorry. 

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**We Have Adam**

Hooked talons sank deeply in to the tensely contracted muscles of the Hork-Bajir, it had taken the Visser a while to dig them in deep, after all, Hork-Bajir had tough skin. And they were quite able to heal themselves quickly, but the Visser didn't really care if the Hork-Bajir lived with a mangled arm forever -the thought did not originate from him; it came deep within the already battered mind of the human hawk.

The human hawk wanted to preen his feathers, it was some sort of habit he had adopted to comfort himself and keep calm. The Visser laughed at the witless human and turned his extraordinary capable eyes towards the form that lay on a shaped metal table.

He would have smiled –the Visser- but his form was incapable of projecting such a gesture. Instead. He hawk-walked to the Hork-Bajir's hand and hopped onto the table. He flapped onto the little table set beside the form, it held an array of medical equipment, he turned away from them and fixed his gaze on the face, funny how he got used to seeing it. Strange that he was going to miss it.

The eyes fluttered open. They were dimly aware. The form did not move or stir. The eyes closed again.

When will he walk up? The Visser snapped impatiently. Do you expect me to wait forever?!

The human doctor, a controller, stepped up shakily, his face was pale and his eyes tired. "We were barely able to save him on time, it had been a very hard job, he had lost too much blood and-"

And nothing! The Visser snapped. He fluttered down to the ground and started to morph. The doctor backed off, now even more afraid as the Visser resumed his old form; a hoofed creature that resembled a cross between an Earth deer and a human. It was an Andalite of course. Visser was morphing Alloran.

A bladed tail arched towards the doctor's neck, I want this pitiful creature awake _now_.

"Yes, sir-em-Visser. Y-y-yes, Visser. Right away." The doctor smattered as the blade pulled away. The doctor grabbed a hypo and drew in liquid from a small vial and then emptied it into the patient's blood stream.

His eyes –all four of them- fluttered open, at first they seemed confused, unable to comprehend what they were seeing. But then the horror registered and he began to tug frantically at his restraints. He let loose a terrific moan. But then he stopped struggling. He was staring very hard at the replica of his body. He was staring at the Visser.

You like my new morph, Alloran?

Alloran's eyes widened. But he said nothing.

You fool, you really thought I'd let you die?

Yeerk filth! Alloran spat weakly, you have no honor.

The Visser frowned with his stolen Andalite face, do not tempt me, Alloran. You still belong to me. If I chose to abandon this morph and this body to live inside you well…I'd be happy to do it. And then what will become of your life my dear friend? Do you really miss being my slave?

Miss? Alloran laughed, but it was a chocked panicked laugh. Tell me when I'll ever miss the presence of your filthy body inside my brain!

FWWAP!

The Visser's blade snapped up and slapped Alloran's face, shut up slave.

Kill me, then. Alloran gasped, he looked around and thrashed violently, if you hate me so much then kill me! Kill me! Alloran lost control and began screaming violently, KILL ME! KILL ME!

Sad. The Visser sneered. A pathetic display. But I'm afraid dear Alloran that you're more useful to me alive than you'll ever be when dead.

Alloran let out a cry of despair. What do you want from me? _What_ do you want?! You have another morph capable body. You could still be unique -kill me! I'm no longer useful. 

Visser laughed, Oh, no. I'm afraid not. You are still very useful. Alloran. You see, the good news is that you'll never have to worry about another Yeerk infesting you.

Alloran stopped his thrashing. What?

The Visser walked around Alloran. His many-fingered hand touched Alloran's blade. He looked down at his body in admiration. As if reviewing a piece of art.

I'm the head of a new project, he whispered, you're part of it, you know that? Actually, you're the reason it will ever start.

Alloran stared fearfully.

The Visser straightened up and withdrew his hand, you see, the Yeerk Empire really despises you Andalites. We feel that we do not need you at all.

What?

The Visser smiled coldly, We are no longer willing to infest any Andalites on the Andalite home world. his eyes gleamed, we wish to annihilate them completely!

What!? Alloran spluttered. But what about all the new hosts you wish to recruit…?

The Visser snorted, you mean the Andalite hosts? he laughed loudly, but that's where you come in.

Alloran regarded Esplin with a cautious look. He knew him better than any other Yeerk. He knew his evil and he knew his ways. How do I come in?

The Visser grinned, it wasn't possible at first, I wasn't all that willing to sacrifice the only Andalite host ever captured by a Yeerk –me- and besides, our technology wasn't advanced enough to allow us any wide scale profits but… The Visser grinned again. He trotted away from Alloran and turned two of his eyes to look out of the transparent bulkhead, they were on the Balde Ship, but now I have a new body, and as you have notice it's morph capable. I can use you now for other purposes.

What purpose? Alloran demanded.

The Visser looked at Alloran innocently, I don't know much about the technicalities of the project I'm not a scientist. But this is what I do know; we are about to attempt to mass clone a member of your species.

What? Alloran didn't get it.

You wouldn't be surprised to know that we stole that technology. Would you? the Visser snickered. We are about to use it to clone _you_. To produce, quickly, about enough copies of you to support a considerable bulk of the Yeerk Empire.

Alloran choked. but the recourses needed to do that are very high, you would be wasting your time, waiting for the copies to grow up and-

And what? The Visser snapped. I told you we have a new technology.

And yet you have not produced any copies. Alloran said quietly, I know you well, Esplin, you would not hide a triumph.

The Visser smiled, you know me very well Alloran. He frowned, that is dangerous. But I don't think any self respecting Yeerk will ever listen to a host's mad ravaging.

Alloran ignored him, instead he said, I know why you haven't succeeded.

You do? The Visser's tone revealed a note of disdain.

I know why you couldn't start. Alloran smiled, he knew that any time he is allowed to function on his own is a short-lived experience, he tried hard to push away that thought, and with a level of triumph he said, you need a female.

Visser's face dropped. The mask of fake-friendship disappeared, yes, we do.

All that stopped the Yeerks from mass-producing cloned Andalites was a female. Just one female, if only they could get their hands on one.

If only the opportunity would present itself.


	11. Ready-Made Hononary Warrior

All my comments are at the end of the chapter, so I'll see you down there. 

**THE THIRD BROTHER**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Ready-Made Honorary Warrior**

The air smelt clean and fresh, nothing like the staleness of the confining laboratory. After her adventures on Earth, Estrid had sworn on the journey back home that she would never tread into any sort of scientific premises.

It was another one of her impulsive lies. At first she resisted, but she got so bored on the way back to the home world that she had to go back.

Of course she no longer program deadly viruses. She seeks much more peaceful areas these days, Aximili would have been pleased to hear that.

But Aximili had been supposed dead for a long time now, and her meeting the other day with his younger brother proved that he had made no contact whatsoever with his family or the home world. His parents would have known, and they would have passed on this piece of information to the younger brother.

Her collogues have noticed a decline in her attention. They knew her to be focused and determined. But it was hard to focus on anything when she allowed her thoughts to wonder back to Earth.

Earth. The humans. Arbat. Aloth. Visser Three. Chocolate. Cinnamon Buns.

Aximili.

She'd swear that the very thought of that Andalite is even more disrupting than eating Earth-made chocolate in a human morph. She sighed a little at that and started to graze on University premises.

Unfortunately she could not graze for long.. Estrid was interrupted by two warriors who strode confidentially towards her, she knew they were warriors the instant she laid eyes on them. There was no mistaking that swagger.

Estrid-Corill-Darrath. One of them said formally, I am warrior Zenban-Thray-Strader. And this is warrior Mathyl-Estoni-Forah. You have been requested to meet with War-Prince Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth at Base. We are your escort.

She stood there gapping at them for a few moments.

If you would follow us, please. Our mag-hover is not far.

Estrid snapped out of her trance and followed their lead. What would a war prince want from her, she wondered, but then felt her heart sink right down to her hooves. Estrid had told them everything about what happened on Earth, they said they wouldn't press charges on the condition that she never spokes about the subject in public or private. What had happened? Did they change their minds?

She hoped not. She really hoped not.

The warriors had noticed Estrid's panicked state but they made no contributions to ease her mind. When they finally arrived and Estrid was -at last- standing before the war-prince she thought she would lose her last shred of control and start protesting.

She was glad she didn't.

The war prince welcomed her heartily and asked the warriors to leave. He studied Estrid with aged eyes and asked her what she thought of becoming an honorary warrior.

Estrid almost stumbled over herself, what?

War-prince Galuit said, you are a very capable fighter, even for a female. You have fought before, as I am told. I believe you could help me where no one else in the military could.

Before Estrid could protest he pushed on, though your sense of judgment could be faulted, and your experience with guerrilla warfare isn't what I would like to be bestow this honor, and opportunity to you.

Estrid was at loss for words. What could she possibly say? She could not conceal her astonishment. He had absolutely floored her -she hadn't expected this. Estrid was expecting an ugly unwelcome and a harsh reprimand, not praise!

He sighed, Estrid thought she saw a hint of a smile in his eyes, I really need you, Estrid-Corill-Darrath, and that's not flattery, it's the truth. Many things are happenig. I am not sure how bad things are on Earth but they are about to get much worse. I cannot persuade high command to divert the bulk of our fleet to fight the Yeerks in that wing of the galaxy, but I'm sure as _yallad_ not going to stand doing nothing while they run us to our deaths. And then, in a somber tone he added, Or worse.

Estrid shuddered, she knew what the 'or worse meant'. Her mind flashed back to the caged humans in the Yeerk underground complex. The Yeerk pool. The cries of rage, anger and despair hit her hard. It felt like she had visited that vile place not months ago but just yesterday.

Then a thought occurred to her, you are sending me to fight the Yeerks…sir?

Galuit shook his eyestalks, no, I can never ask you to do that. You would be sent along with a group of handpicked warriors. Your familiarity with Earth is greatly appreciated.

She frowned, but I am of no use to you, surely, a group of well-trained Andalites can accomplish even more than what I am cable of.

Again, Galuit disagreed, As I told you; I need someone who had been on Earth previously. Some one who is acquainted with Aximili and his batch of human fighters. You are the only person I know I can trust.

Estrid felt her hearts stop beating momentarily, she had never ever been treated with this much respect from any warrior. Prince or no prince. I…I am very honored War-Prince Galuit, I accept your offer, I am willing to fight for my people. I only hope you know what you're doing.

The War-Prince looked relieved. He even smiled.

But War-Prince Galuit, I need you to answer a few questions I have on my mind.

Galuit did not interrupt her so she continued. Is Axmili alive, sir?

Estrid thought that it wasn't just the question that made Galuit smile but perhaps the way she asked it and how her voice wavered a bit at Axmili's name.

I hope he is, though between you and me I don't think that Elfangor's brother could be killed so easily. A little bit gentler he added, though I wish that you would not attach yourself to Axmili, the mission here is to force the Yeerks out of Earth.

She nodded embarssed and a little nervous that the war-Prince could see through her so easily. But then she asked another question, even more hesitantly, and when she asked it she observed the War-Prince's reaction with dread.

He appeared angered, but then his eyes softened a bit and he slumped, his answer was a little bit strained but it was a careful answer. I wouldn't call it illegal. It is not unapproved of, and yet it isn't approved of either. No one know what I'm doing. Prince Galuit scowled, and that's a good thing. If those fools at the counsel ever get wind of what I'm doing it will be all over even before it has started.

Estrid was quiet at that.

Do you still accept my offer? Galuit asked.

Estrid nodded. War-Prince Galuit, when would I be asked to leave?

Prince Galuit shrugged, jut as soon as I get the rest of the force assembled and trained…Prince Galuit looked at Estrid strangely, then he took her arm in his hand and lead her away from the large windows they were standing by, I need to talk to you about this particular force, and the way I'd like things to be done…

Hehehe, the practiced martial moves of Phoenix sol, morpherkidvb if you wait just a little bit longer you'll see me pull a summersault.

You realize I'm laying all the pieces down just so that in a few chapters' time I jump up and throw the board at your faces? *grins* I knew none of you are going to be surprised, and what's no more surprising is that I don't know how to do that, yet.

Oops. I shouldn't have said that.

Jinako-chan mentioned something interesting. It's interesting because I was waiting to hear any of you people mention this; this being the Scyeth/Estrid thing. Scyeth had tripped head over heels…er…hooves over Estrid and all she ever cares about is Axmili. *evil grin* and where is this heading boys and girls? Yup, you guessed right; it's heading all the way to Earth where Scyeth is going to…actually, Scyeth isn't going to do anything now, Phoenix-sol (that's me) is going to shut up.

Okay. Now review…or…or…or I don't know what I'll do. (I'm going to have be more creative about this issue) 


End file.
